Recently, as a driving assistance device of a vehicle, a technique in which an external camera that image-captures a rear lateral area of the host vehicle and a monitor that displays an external video image captured by the external camera to be visually recognized are provided, and the external video image captured by the external camera is displayed on the monitor in accordance with the turn on of a blinker switch is known (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Further, Patent Document 1 discloses a configuration in which, when an off-operation of the blinker switch is performed, the external video image is continuously displayed for a predetermined amount of time after the off-operation of the blinker switch.
With this configuration, even when the blinker switch is turned off before right and left movement of the host vehicle (lane change, right or left turn, or the like) is completed, it is considered that the external video image can be continuously displayed on the monitor until the right and left movement of the host vehicle is completed.
Further, in the related art, a monitor for displaying an image of a variety of pieces of information is provided at a position inside the vehicle capable of being visually recognized by a driver. A path guide image from the navigation device, an external video image captured by an external camera that image-captures a rear lateral area of a vehicle, or the like is displayed on the monitor.
In addition, for example, Patent Document 2 discloses a configuration in which when an obstacle is detected in the rear lateral area of the vehicle, a warning image is displayed on the above-described monitor.